


Bring Me Flowers

by Midnight_w0nder



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Honestly I cry about their love, Inspired By The Amazing Devil, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, They love each other, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_w0nder/pseuds/Midnight_w0nder
Summary: Jaskier hated being away from Geralt, he hated not having his fiance near by.But Geralt makes it easier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Bring Me Flowers

> " _Saying 'I don't know, but I'm here, I'm all yours, dear heart don't cry'. Cause I will wait and hope" - The Amazing Devil, Marbles._

Oxenfurt was a bitch. It was a city, packed with people and smells and noises and everything quite frankly that Geralt detested. 

He beared it though. He took it all on the chin for Jaskier, for his little dandelion, knowing that this was the 'birth place of my talent, Geralt, stop brooding in the corner. Smile, please'. Geralt chuckled at that, though he wouldn't admit it too quickly, he enjoyed following Jaskier around. Geralt did not know Oxenfurt well, but Jaskier knew every street and alley way, little crooks to pull him into when the crowds got too big or he wanted to steal a kiss. 

Geralt loved Jaskier, his confident and loud sun. If Jaskier was the sun, he was the moon. And that was OK. Because it was true, Jaskier brought nothing but warmth wherever he went. 

///

"Geralt, are you even listening?"

"Yes, Jaskier. I am" 

"Good, OK. I have your bag packed, see? I have some food packed away for you and some water as well, I know how hungry you get on the road"

"Hmm"

"And this is important now Geralt. This is my address, see? This is where you write my letters too, I'm in a new house this year. So you need to keep this safe. I tucked it into the book you wanted about sex positions"

"Jaskier!"

"Oh you where listening, that was a joke. Its the book you wanted on poetry. See?" Jaskier waved the book in front of him. Geralt simply hummed back, looking up at his fiance as he dottered about the small room. It wasn't _that_ small, but with Geralt in it, it most definitely felt smaller than it needed to. 

"Now, I put some extra coin in your purse, just in case you do decide to stop by an inn, or anything happens to Roach-"

"Jaskier..."

"And I also polished your little throwing blades, I also asked a warlock to put some protection spell on them..."

"Jask..."

"Don't forget, Roach is not the young fighting fit filly she once was! So be kinder on the mountain paths..."

"Dandelion," Geralt said gently, in a tone reserved only for Jaskier. He stood, closing the distance between them and touching Jaskier's chin, tucking hair behind his ear. "I've made this trip a thousand times before"

"I know"

"And I will come back to you, when the last snow melts, I will be here"

"I know." Jaskier huffed, shifting his weight and crossing his arms, a nervous tick that Geralt had learned to recognise. "I know but Geralt what if this time something happens to you and your corpse is ate by wolves or worse? And then I just have to burn some sticks to scatter the ashes so I can pretend that it was my former lover?"

"You are so dramatic," Geralt smiled, pressing a kiss to Jaskier's head. "I assure you, I will not even think of dying in the middle of nowhere so you can burn my corpse and give the proper funeral you want"

"Good" Jaskier murmured, he looked at Geralt then lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Geralt with a grip that the witcher was a little bit taken aback by. His bard was _strong_ both emotionally, mentally and now apparently physically. "Don't die you ass"

"Such loving words," Geralt responded, letting himself hold Jaskier, rubbing his fingers up and down Jaskier's spine to sooth him. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow, come to bed?"

"Well I suppose..." Jaskier grinned, leading Geralt to the tiny bed. It was tiny, but somehow, they made it work. 

///

The first flowers that arrived caught Jaskier by surprise. They were lovely, heather and wild flowers. He always adored them more so than normal flowers. There was no note, nothing to hint as to who had sent them to him, even the florist didn't know. He simply said 'I was paid to give you flowers every day until told otherwise'. 

Jaskier didn't think anything of it. He was a popular man, and it wasn't uncommon to receive flowers but that was often after he had given a performance. And sure, he had given the odd song in the local taverns but nothing to warrant flowers. 

But still, an ego always needed flattering and Jaskier was definitely flattered. It just was a shame that Geralt wasn't here to see them. Jaskier knew his lovely fiance would be working hard, training Ciri and being a man. Being all strong and, well, broodish. But he had saw a change in his eyes now he had the young Princess in his life. He did point out little things to Jaskier, once even bringing him to a pond to see the baby ducklings. Jaskier chuckled at the memory, staring out the window as he looked at his parchment and quill. He would write the love songs of all love songs, about him and Geralt. About the Witcher, the one people called _Butcher_ who had tugged at Jaskier's hand until he followed him to the pond, and stood there (broodingly) and threw his arm at the duckies. Jaskier all but cried at the sight, pointing and wailing why Geralt just said hmm.

Jaskier didn't simply love Geralt, he _adored_ him. Jaskier stared at the writing, humming in his head as he sang softly, 

' _You stole the best years of my life  
I’ll give them back  
You got fat  
And you’re the thigh-high hemline I just can’t stop staring at'   
_

He nodded his head at that, scribbling it out as he plucked at the lute. This song, he decided, would be sang throughout the continent, a whisper between lovers. 

///

' _'Cause I will wait and hope  
Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep  
But a place for crows to rest their feet  
And I will wait and hope  
And rest my head at night content  
Knowing where my marbles went'   
_Jaskier hummed gently, singing the lyrics this time. Winter was never pleasent. He looked out at the snow covered streets, the sound of the wind wailing through his little house like a banshee. If he wrote to Geralt and told him there was one, maybe he would come back. But no, Jaskier would be better than that. He would not call his lover because he was cold and lonely and just wanted a fucking _cuddle_ by a broody Witcher. Smelly and all. So Jaskier did what he was good at, he waited. He sat by his window, he sang in taverns, he taught the younger generation and he waited. 

The flowers kept coming, every day. Every day Jaskier would come home from a lecture and find a bunch of flowers waiting for him. Some had been blessed by magic to live longer than they should, those flowers were brilliant yellow and blue and reds, to brighten his house up. The winter and Jaskier never got along, depression would sing in his bones, so this person knew the colours cheered him up. 

This person was clever, but Jaskier still had no fucking clue who it was. 

///

' _I’ve loved you, for a hundred years_  
_Certainly fucking feels like it_

 _The minute I met you, the colours of my life began to pour_  
_I’m scared of the dark_ '

Not to be dramatic, but Jaskier's soul ached to just smell Geralt once more. How long had he loved the other? How many years? Jaskier had lost count. That was like trying to count the stars. If Geralt was the sun, bright and daring, then Jaskier was the moon. He was OK with that. Geralt was his sun, the reason he rose in the mornings and the only light he would follow. 

And god it hurt how much he missed him, but still, he'd wait. There was something more he wanted in the song, a section he couldn't articulate. That's why he needed Geralt, his muse. And the flowers were still arriving, maybe he had a stalker problem. 

///

Jaskier stood at one side of the bridge, taking a few deep breaths. He clutched his books as he stared at the figure emerging from the shadows, his big broody beast. He had lost weight, he looked more toughen and beaten. Jaskier choked, swallowing hard and fighting to remain composed, but then he saw a bunch of flowers in Geralts hand, and Jaskier dropped his books, running to the other and leaping into his arms. Geralt caught him, of course. He always did.

"You brought me flowers? Heather? Oh Geralt, my favourite. But speaking of flowers, you know I've had this flower problem recently. Every day for the past three months someone has been sending me flowers, Geralt. I think its a stalker"

"It was me"

"What?"

"I... knew you didn't like it when I leave. And the dull colours of winter upset you, so I ordered you flowers every day, to just brighten your day up a little. Could you not tell it was me?"

"No, you idiot. You didn't leave a note!"

"Oh, well. Hmm. Fuck" Jaskier snorted, looking at Geralt and pulling him down for a kiss, fiercely. He could bask in this, being held by the so called Butcher who sent him fucking flowers every day. _Flowers._ The goddam bastard being romantic.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Dandelion" Geralt smiled, kissing Jaskier's temple. "Did you like your flowers?"

"It was a bit excessive, Geralt"

"Everything you do is a bit excessive, Jask"

"...I can't argue with that" Jaskier grinned, hopping off and grabbing Geralt by the hand, leading him to his house. His favourite part about Geralt returning? Was when they left, they got to start their adventures all over again, together. Flowers and all, together. They started their journey again. No more lonely nights, no more lying in bed alone. 

Jaskier feared he might die from love for this man. 

///

_And now, even though you’re mad and these memories won’t stay  
That's okay  
'Cause then I get to meet you for the first time every single day  
I’ll wait and hope  
Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep  
But a place for crows to rest their feet  
I’ll wait and hope  
And rest my head at night content  
Knowing where my marbles went_

_And I will wait._


End file.
